nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian
Description: Barbarians are brave, even reckless warriors, and their great strength and heartiness makes them well suited for adventure. Barbarians scornfully reject the fighter traditions of arms training and discipline, instead tapping into a powerful rage that makes them stronger, tougher, and better able to withstand attacks. They only have the energy for a few such displays per day, but it is usually sufficient. Constant exposure to danger also gives barbarians a sort of "sixth sense," a preternatural ability to sense danger and dodge attacks, and their running stamina is legendary. Alignment Restrictions: Any non-lawful Hit Die: d12 Proficiencies: Armor (Light, Medium), Shields, Weapons (Martial, Simple) Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier ( (4 + Int modifer)* 4 at 1st level) Skills: Craft armor, Craft trap, Craft weapon, Discipline, Heal, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Parry, Taunt Selectable Class Feats: Ambidexterity, Deflect Arrows, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Proficiency %28Exotic%29 Primary Saving Throw(s): Fortitude Base Attack Bonus: +1/level Special Abilities & Feats *Level 1 Barbarian Fast Movement, Barbarian Rage (1x/day) *Level 2 Uncanny Dodge I *Level 4 Barbarian Rage (2x/day) *Level 5 Uncanny Dodge II *Level 8 Barbarian Rage (3x/day) *Level 10 Uncanny Dodge III *Level 11 Damage Reduction I *Level 12 Barbarian Rage (4x/day) *Level 13 Uncanny Dodge IV *Level 14 Damage Reduction II *Level 15 Greater Rage (4x/day) *Level 16 Greater Rage (5x/day), Uncanny Dodge V *Level 17 Damage Reduction III *Level 19 Uncanny Dodge VI *Level 20 Damage Reduction IV, Greater Rage (6x/day) *Level 23 Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction *Level 26 Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction II *Level 29 Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction III *Level 32 Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction IV *Level 35 Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction V *Level 38 Epic Barbarian Damage Reduction VI Epic Barbarian The epic barbarian is a furious warrior who can cut his opponents to ribbons with awe-inspiring ease. He is the very incarnation of rage. '''Hit Die: d12 Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Bonus Feats: The epic barbarian gains a bonus feat every four levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 24, 28, 32, 36, and 40. Epic Bonus Feats: Armor Skin, Devastating Critical, Epic Damage Reduction, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Mighty Rage, Overwhelming Critical, Superior Initiative, Terrifying Rage, Thundering Rage Epic Selectable Class Feats: Blinding Speed Prestige Class Tips *Barbarians make powerful Blackguards and Weapon Masters. *The Red Dragon Disciple class adds Constitution and Strength to the barbarian class. This increases AB, damage, and HP, as well as Rage Duration. If you take 6 sorcerer levels to qualify, and have at least 11 base charisma, you can also cast Keen Edge. Bard, another qualification for Red Dragon Disciple, can also be taken to 8 levels and adds a 2 AB bard song (with the necessary perform ranks), as well as keen edge (with the same 11 base charisma). Notes *While Barbarians do not receive Armor Proficiency (Heavy), they do not lose any abilities or receive any penalties if they do take the feat and wear heavy armor. *Mighty Rage and Greater Rage stack, usually capping the magic bonus to Constitution and Strength without any items. *Terrifying Rage can be taken as soon as the barbarian acquires Greater Rage (level 15), and only needs to have the base Intimidate requirement to qualify. They DO NOT have to be an epic barbarian. *Barbarian Fast Movement stacks with Haste. Category:Classes